Pokemon Indigo: Hoenn Adventures
by 2EZ4me
Summary: After failing to achieve his dream as the Pokemon Champion in Kanto, Indigo sets out on a journey once again, only this time in Hoenn. There he meets a girl name May, who is a rookie pokemon trainer, despite having a father as a gym leader. After their meeting, they became friends, and set out on a journey together, collecting badges, pokemon and win the Hoenn League...


**Hello, I'm new to Fanfiction, I hope you'll like my story. This story follows a little ORAS plot (maybe cuz I didn't play ORAS yet), but more likely on Emerald. Well then, I hope you enjoy the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon...**

* * *

"Oh no, I'm late for a meeting with Professor Birch." The 10 year old brunette immediately got up from her bed, and went to the bathroom to take a bath, then she change herself with her usual (the ORAS outfit) clothes and went down stairs.

"Aren't you gonna eat breakfast first?" Her mom asked. She replied

"Maybe later mom., I have to meet with Professor Birch today."

"Well okay, May. Say hi to professor for me."

"I will mom, see ya." The girl named May left as she was excited to have her first Pokemon.

As she arrived at the Pokemon lab, she bumped into a boy. He was wearing a red jacket, and a spikey white hat. She apologized to the boy, and introduced herself.

"Sorry to bump into you. My name is May by the way."

"It's ok, it was an accident so I forgive you. The name's Brendan Birch. My dad is the professor of this lab, Professor Birch." He smiled which made May blushed. "Come in, my dad is waiting for us." As the two teens enter the lab, professor Birch was there talking with a boy around 14 years of age. Compare with May and Brendan's age, he was slightly older than them by two years.

The boy was wearing a red jacket (similar to Red's jacket) but with a hoodie. He has spikey black hair and red eyes. Their conversation stopped when we arrived in the lab.

"Son, you're here, with Norman's daughter, May. Isn't it?"

"Yes, nice to meet you, Professor."

Brendan interrupted, "Forgive me for being rude, but who is this guy talking to you?"

"Ah, he's Indigo from Kanto." Professor Birch introduced him to May and Brendan.

"Kanto? I've heard the trainers there are extremely powerful." Brendan explained, "And their Champions in that region are insanely strong."

"What if I tell you Indigo was the first runner up of last year's pokemon league."

The two teens were shocked to hear that the third guy was a first runner up of the pokemon league in Kanto. The two went close to Indigo as they admired the older kid. Then, Brendan was curious why a very strong trainer was in his dad's pokemon lab.

"What brings you here, Indigo?" Brendan asked with curiosity in his eyes. Before Indigo would answer, a large explosion was heard outside, and the kids went outside to see what happen.

The person who was causing the explosion was a man wearing a black and white T-shirt, black pants, and a blue bandana on his head. On his side was a golbat, and a mightyena. He turned his attention to Professor, and asked, "Are you Professor Birch?"

"Yes, what do you want with me?" Professor replied.

"We need your knowledge in finding a specific pokemon for our boss."

"And what pokemon are you talking about?" asked Indigo.

"Fu fu fu, it's a secret only Team Aqua will know." the grunt laughed, "Come with me Professor or Mightyena and golbat will pulverize the townspeople of Littleroot."

"We'll never give dad to you and let you hurt the people in town, right May?" Brendan looked to May. She nodded.

"I'm not sure about this Brendan, I'm too inexperience when it comes to pokemon battles." May said in a nervous tone.

"Then I'll battle this guy then. I still brought my pokemon from Kanto despite getting a starter in Hoenn." Indigo said while smirking, "It's been months since I stopped pokemon battling."

"My mightyena will destroy whatever pokemon you have there, but it will be a waste of time since I'm in a hurry. So I'll kill you instead." he commanded his Mightyena, "Mightyena, use Crunch to tear him to pieces." his Mightyena charged towards Indigo, but he remained in his place. Then, he grabbed a pokeball in his pocket, and threw it in front of him.

"Ember, use Smokescreen!" Indigo's pokemon used smokescreen which spreads everywhere in the battlefield. The grunt's Mightyena stopped attacking as it was startled by the attack. Indigo commanded his pokemon again.

"Now Ember, fly up into the air, and use flamethrower!" the pokemon flew up into the air and used Flamethrower which hit Mightyena, "Smokescreen again."

"Mightyena, don't just there. Do something." before Mightyena would react, a silhouette of Indigo's pokemon appeared behind the Mightyena with its eyes glowing.

"Now time to finish this, Ember use Fire Blast." the Smokescreen subsided as the pokemon was revealed as Charizard.

"Cool! A Charizard." Brendan watched as he was awe by Indigo's pokemon. Charizard fired his Fire Blast at Mightyena which received a direct hit. The grunt was shocked as his Mightyena was down.

"Ember is not satisfied with that battle. Maybe your golbat could do better." Indigo taunted the grunt.

"Why you... Golbat use air cut.." the grunt was interrupted by Indigo.

"Blast Burn, Ember..." suddenly flames erupted from below of Golbat. Before the grunt could blink, the poor bat pokemon was down before it could launch an Air Cutter move.

"I will never forget this, return Golbat, Mightyena." the grunt ran away after returning both pokemon.

 _Wow, he's so powerful. He could help me._ May thought.

"You got to teach me the way you battle, Indigo." Brendan stood up as he asked him to be his mentor in pokemon. Professor tapped Indigo, and Brendan's shoulder, and said.

"Before that, you three should choose a starter." Professor Birch turn to May, "May, you go first."

"Hmm, which pokemon should I choose? Should I choose a cute one?" May carefully chooses three starters of Hoenn while the two teens waited for her, "Mudkip, Treecko or Torchic."

"Choose anything that suits you, uh what's your name?" Indigo asked her in a clueless manner.

"I'm May, and that was kinda rude considering that I know your name." May complained in a comical manner.

Indigo scratched his head as he apologized, "I'm really sorry May. I'm not really good at talking with people since I spend almost every day traveling alone back at my Kanto days." he bowed as he apologized again. He turned his attention to the Professor and said, "I'll choose Mudkip as my starter, Professor so that I could leave early." then he left without saying a word.

Brendan then whispered to May, "I heard he never had friends back at Kanto. He's nicknamed the 'Lone Trainer' as they say."

"And why is that?" asked May, then Professor Birch answered May's question.

"Because he was bullied by the same person who defeated him at the Pokemon League in Kanto. That bully was his childhood rival and bully. He stopped pokemon battling almost a year now." Professor Birch frowned as he was sad from Indigo's story, "Professor Oak told me that he forced and encouraged Indigo to go back as a pokemon trainer."

"His only friend were his pokemon... :(" May continued.

 _Now I felt horrible after saying that to him._ May thought.

"Well enough of this emotional drama. Time for you to choose your starter pokemon May, Brendan."

"I'll choose this instead" May grabbed the poke ball of Torchic, "I'm going to call you Tora."

"Then I'll choose Treecko." Brendan grabbed Treecko's poke ball.

"Congratulations, you two. Your journey as a pokemon trainer has begun. good luck you two." Then Professor handed a Pokedex to the rookie trainers, " This device is a Pokedex. If you catch any Pokemon, it automatically record the information of the captured pokemon. Good luck on your journey you two."

"thanks dad."

"Thanks, Professor." After that, Brendan and May then parted after they left littleroot town. As Brendan parted, May traveled to Oldale Town. As she was traveling to her next destination, she saw Indigo skipping stone at the lake. She thought of going to apologize until they both heard of rustling sounds from a bush.

"Taillow!" Indigo stood as he encountered his first wild pokemon in Hoenn while May was watching behind a tree.

 _A flying type, huh?_ Indigo thought, "Go Swamp!" he sends out his Mudkip named Swamp.

 _My Hoenn adventure starts now..._


End file.
